Words Never Forgotten
by writergirl94
Summary: Tag too Malleus Maleficarum. Things that people say too you can haunt your mind. Hurt!Sam and Worried!Dean


**Summary: Tag too Malleus Maleficarum. Hurt!Sam Worried!Dean**

**A/N: I was a little bored..I must admit. I actaully watched the episode today and got bored and it was the only thing I really wanted to write and so I did. Here it is. Enjoy :) **

**Words Never Forgotten**

Sam steadily walked towards the sink and turned on the faucet. Letting the cold-water rush out he placed his hands underneath and cupped the liquid into them, forming a small circle. He then lifted his palms and released it onto his face. He repeated the process twice before looking himself in the mirror.

Rising slowly, he stretched his muscles, and was satisfied when hearing a few cracks from his back. An aching pain then wavered over him and he groaned. He then made his way slowly to the safety and comfort of his bed.

Grabbing the remote, the young Winchester settled down and his eyes were distracted with the images that played across the screen.

Dean had left moments ago to grab some drinks from the vending machine; he should be back in a few minutes.

After a long time, Sam became worried, eager too see what his brother was up too he slowly winced in pain as he sat up. When you're flung into a wall and pressed up against it your muscles tend to shut down.

Then there was a ruffle from the other side of the door and in walked Dean. The older man turned down too acknowledge Sam.

"Hey what you doing?" He asked as he shut the door, "You should be laying down."

"I was." He paused, "What took you so long? I was about to call a search party."

Dean tossed Sam a Gatorade and proceeded too the sink across the room, "The machine- it got jammed, stupid thing. I had too kick and push it and finally it budged."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Dean said through a muffled response as he washed the water off his face with a towel, "Hey did you know you can fit a person in there? I mean like a little kid."

"Dean did you break it? Or worse stuff a little kid in there?"

"Nah I just remembered that from a movie- anyway how you feeling?"

"Sore." Sam stated.

Dean nodded and placed his drink on the nightstand, "Think this place has magic fingers?"

Sam turned his head, "Maybe. I don't think I have an quarters though."

"No sweat. I got some in my duffle." He went over to get it, "Look Sam-about Ruby."

"Dean I'm tired and it's been one hell of a day so can you just drop it?"

"No-man look I kinda believe you."

"About?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he searched through his duffle, "I mean maybe she is good. Seems like she remembers what it's like to be human."

"I think she does-you know she likes French fries."

"French fries?" Dean snorted, "A fast food loving demon sounds wonderful."

Sam laughed and then made an odd face, "Hurts to laugh-sorry."

"No sweat little bro. But look I don't fully trust her but maybe there's something there. You gotta be sharp though, I mean I don't want you trusting every demon that walks on past with a smile and a love for French fries when I'm…" Dean couldn't bare too say the last word.

"You mean when your _gone. _" Sam finished, " I know Dean." Sam said and then he squinted at Dean, who appeared too be zoning out.

"Hey you okay?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up, "Yeah-Oh Yeah. Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Then get some sleep you insomnia jerk."

"Hey you too, bitch. I need you bright and shiny tomorrow."

"Bright and shiny Dean? Really? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm super Sammy. I'm gonna go shower and change."

"Kay…" Sam responded slowly.

"Oh here old on." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a container of Advil, "Does your head hurt? Mine sure does. I know your back hurts-and everything else. Take one."

Sam reached out and took the pill and he swallowed it, as did Dean.

"Here are the quarters." Dean said, "Use them wisely. And Sam?"

"M'Yeah?"

"We should start training again-like we used too do with dad. We gotta keep practicing our skills."

"For the war, right? The war I have to finish on my own." The words stung Dean insides.

"Yeah…that one." Dean left the room.

Xoxo

After cleaning up and getting comfortable Dean slipped out of the bathroom and found Sam asleep with the TV on.

His body was turned towards the bathroom, arms hung over the bed and legs curled towards his chest. The mass of blankts covering his body up too his waist.

"Beanstalk." Dean muttered under his breath as he turned off the TV and shut off the lights off. He then crawled into his bed and closed his eyes, rolling over into a comfortable position.

Finally it was silent and Ruby's words echoed louder than ever before.

_Yes, the same thing will happen too you. It might take centuries but sooner or later Hell will burn away your humanity. _


End file.
